Consumers wishing to whiten their teeth have a limited variety of products from which to choose. Successful application of some products, such as veneers, crowns and caps, involves destruction of tooth enamel, and requires the services of a dental professional such as a dentist. Thus, there is an ongoing need for new compositions and methods for imparting whiteness teeth, in particular compositions and methods for whitening teeth that do not necessitate the destruction of tooth enamel.